


Identities

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, Lesbian Alya Cesaire, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Polyamorous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans Adrien Agreste, Trans Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Transphobic Gabriel Agreste, also marinette is a trans poly pansexual girl u cant tell me otherwise, c - Freeform, i come up with all my fic ideas at like 1 am btw, not really shippy, poor adrien he just wants to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien Agreste plays two roles.





	

     Adrien Agreste plays two roles. 

 

     The first role, is the one he hates the most. He plays the perfect daughter. The wonderful girl every boy, girl, and everyone in between has the hots for, or at least wants to be friends with.  The beautiful model that his father is so proud of. Adrien hates this role.

 

     The second role, however, is a little better. This role is as Paris's favorite superheroine, Ladybug. He loves saving the city, he loves not feeling so useless. He hates being a lady, not being Ladybug.

 

     ---

 

     Adrien at first, did everything he could so he couldn't be Ladybug. Being Ladybug meant yet another chance at being misgendered by the entirety of Paris. Besides, Adrien wasn't cut out for being a superhero. Good for nothing except for being a model, he told himself time after time. But after lots and lots of convincing from the sweet and wise kwami named Tikki, and seeing on the news about how much Paris was in trouble, Adrien had to. 

 

Adrien at first, did everything he could to try to pass. From locking himself in the bathroom and using a pair of safety scissors to messily cut his hair short and wearing any and all boys clothes he could find (with much from Chloe, who was caring despite being stuck up and spoiled). The best Adrien could get was everyone thinking he was a tomboy, or even a lesbian. Nothing worked. 

 

Nothing worked. Hours of explaining to his dad that he was a boy, and that this wasn't a phase, and that being transgender was a real thing did nothing. The first time Adrien tried to come out, his father simply ignored him. The same applied to the second, third, and fourth. The fifth time, however. Adrien tried something different. 

He barged into his father's office. Hot tears streaming down his face, screams bouncing off the walls. Gabriel was so taken back, he had Nathalie handle it. That led to an hour of Nathalie holding Adrien, rubbing his back and telling him it would be okay. Adrien calmed down, but he knew it wouldn't be okay. 

 

\---

 

     Marinette Dupain-Cheng had anything a girl could ask for. Loving parents, a warm household, a cute and quirky girlfriend, friends who always had her back, and oh yeah, she's also a superhero. 

 

     Chat Noir was a flirtatious girl in a cat suit that helped the _miraculous_ Ladybug save Paris. Marinette was absolutely paws over head for the spotted superhero. Marinette did of course, love her girlfriend, Alya, beyond belief. But Alya understood and respected that her girlfriend might see other people. No secrets between them. Well, except Marinette being a superhero in a skin tight leather cat suit. (Marinette liked to joke it was made of girlfriend material). 

 

 

    Marinette was thankful for her life. When she was about eight years old, and she discovered what being a "transgender girl" is, she knew the term applied to her. The puzzle in her mind seemed to fit together. Her parents, her dear parents, understood and were instantly accepting. At thirteen years old while browsing the web, Marinette heard the term "pansexual". Once again everything about that word made sense. Her parents baked her a cake, decorated with pink, yellow, and blue stripes. At fifteen, a little bit after Marinette started dating Alya, Marinette found out about being "polyamorous". After a long talk with Alya about what they were both comfortable with in their relationship, Marinette came to terms with her new identity. 

 

     Marinette was proud. Proud of herself, proud of where she came from, and proud of everyone she loved.

 

 

     When Marinette became Chat Noir, her pride of her city only grew. She could finally protect the city she loved, with someone she loved. She could tell her partner wasn't interested in her, but that didn't stop Chat from flirting every chance she got.

 

 

\--- 

 

 

     Adrien was in love. Marinette was absolutely adorable. Not to mention she was brave and stood up for others. She was an excellent leader. If Adrien wasn't so obvious he might've been able to see that the Marinette he adored was his partner in crime. Actually, more like partner in crime stopping.

 

     But he knew Marinette didn't like him back. Marinette had Alya, and even though she was openly polyamorous, Adrien didn't even know if she liked boys that that much! She always talked about some other girl she fancied. Then again, Marinette didn't know Adrien was a boy..

 

 

\---

 

     Patrol was one of Adrien's favorite things to do. There was hardly any akumatized citizens during night. Even Papillion had to sleep. The feeling of being able to leap through the rooftops of the city with his best friend was amazing. Adrien very rarely felt free, but during that time, he did.

 

     That night, however, his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were swarming. _Not a girl, not a girl, not a girl.._

 

"So, Ladybug-"

 

      _Not a girl, not a girl, not a girl._

 

He couldn't take it. " ** _I'm not a girl!_** " Adrien blurted out. His gloved hands flew to his face, covering his mouth with eyes wide. 

 

    Chat was taken aback. Not confused, just surprised. Ladybug quickly sputtered something out, but his words were muffled by his hands. Chat Noir took a small step toward him, slowly reaching out, as if to comfort him. Adrien moved his hands away from his mouth, and instead wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself. 

 

     "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I.. I didn't mean anything by what I said, I just... I, um..-"

 

     Chat interrupted him. "Hey, it's okay." Her voice was soft and comforting and familiar. "I'm trans too, if being transgender is what you meant that that."

 

     "Really, you are..?"

 

     She nodded. "I'm a trans girl," Chat smiled a little.

 

     "You pass so well..." Adrien said softly, self consciously running a hand through his hair. 

 

     "It took a while, it wasn't easy." Chat Noir went to say something else, but Ladybug pulled her into a hug. Her cheeks grew warm when she returned the embrace, but she didn't say anything flirty like she normally would. Right now, she was helping her friend.

 

 

\---

 

    

     Sitting on the roof of a tall building, Adrien explained everything to Chat. He explained everything about how he's really a boy and he can never pass and how his dad won't listen to him and all the dysphoria he has and all the self hatred. Ladybug grew close to tears many times, especially when he began to talk about his dad. Chat listened to every word he said, occasionally adding her own comment or advice. Adrien kept his arm around her, he had been since their hug.

 

     When Adrien said all he could, Chat Noir waited in silence before speaking again. "You know, Lad-" She stopped. "Are you alright with me calling you Ladybug?"

 

     Ladybug shook his head a little. "It makes me a little uncomfortable."

 

     Chat gave one single, firm nod. "How about LB?" 

 

     Adrien cracked a small smile. "That's good."

 

     "LB it is. I was going to say, if you wouldn't mind, I could look into getting a binder for you." 

 

     "Oh no no, you don't have to do that. Really. I've looked at binders before, and they are expensive, and I would-"

 

     Chat waved her hand. "I wouldn't mind. I want to help, and I know my parents would love to help as well."

 

     Adrien bit his lip. "I'll pay you back for it."

 

    "You don't have to."

 

    "I want to."

 

    "I won't take your money." She crossed her arms.

 

    "Too bad. You're going to."

 

     "Only if you let me design and make clothes for you."  
  


     Adrien smiled, just a little. "..You'd really do that?"

 

     "Of course."

 

     "I feel like I'd never be able to pay you back properly."

 

     "You don't need to, dummy. You're my best friend."

 

 

 

 

     Going home that night, LB felt a new kind of hope, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

     Adrien walked through those large doors after a long day at school. Long, but thankfully good. Everyone in his class was supporting of Adrien being Adrien. Especially Marinette. Unlike telling his classmates, this would be a bit harder. But Adrien would do anything for this. Even if it took hours to convince his dad.

 

     "Nathalie..?" Adrien called out. He took a deep breath, making his way towards his dad's office. "Father? I need to talk to you."

**Author's Note:**

> being trans and having a Lot of dysphoria this fic is really special to me  
> and my coming out was a little similar to adrien's tbh  
> and marinette's coming out was the way i wish mine could have gone
> 
> also i could have written this without it being kwami swap  
> but i feel like the fact that adrien would be /lady/bug would add to his dysphoria and self hate  
> whoops


End file.
